supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas 2
Hey guys, I had to move some of my future episodes to another blogpost, because I am a little bit worried that I could run out of room. As always, you can edit this blog where you can also decide on the discipline techniques, other techniques and the ages of the people I'm creating. THE LOCATIONS SO FAR: #'UK: 6 (3 IN NORTHERN IRELAND (O'Connell Family, Burns Family & Boughan Family), 1 IN SCOTLAND (McMali Family), 1 IN WALES (McThomas Family) & 1 IN ENGLAND (Powney Family))' #'SOUTH AFRICA: 3 (2 IN KWAZULU-NATAL (Munku Family & Parkhurst Family), 1 IN GAUTENG (Armstrong Family))' #'USA: 4 (2 IN NEW YORK (Bronty Family & Fink Family Revisited), 1 IN SOUTH DAKOTA (Kerr Family), 1 IN WASHINGTON (Zimmerman Family))' #'NEW ZEALAND: 5 (2 IN WELLINGTON (Wilson Family & Tylers Family), 1 IN CANTERBURY (Goodman Family), 1 IN WEST COAST (Kleine Family), 1 IN WAIKATO (Keys Family))' #'AUSTRALIA: 2 (1 IN VICTORIA (Sheldon Family), 1 IN NEW SOUTH WALES (Rocksmith Family))' #'CANADA: 3 (1 IN MANITOBA (Strauss Family), 1 IN ALBERTA (Little Family) & 1 IN BRITISH COLOMBIA (Grove Family))' #'IRELAND: 3 (1 IN CO. WEXFORD (Bollard Family), 1 IN DUBLIN (O'Hamish Family), 1 IN CO. GALWAY (Grimley Family))' My Fourth Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Kerr Family Profile *Parents: Michael (age 35) and Deborah (age 31) *Location: Dell Rapids, SD, USA *Sueprnanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: (all girls) #Victoria (age 16 or 17, Michael and Deborah's biological child) #Lianne (age , Michael and Deborah's biological child) #Identical twins Hannah and Lorna (age and adopted from Bahamas, after their biological parents abused them and tried to drown them in the sea) #Lucinda (age and adopted from Portugal) #Kim (age and adopted from Croatia) # (age and adopted from Belgium) #Identical twins (age and adopted from Brazil) # (age and adopted from Quebec, Canada) # (age and adopted from France) # (age and adopted from Albania) #Michelle (age and adopted from Spain) # (age and adopted from Israel) # (age and adopted from Italy) # (age and adopted from Japan) # (age and adopted from Poland) Synopsis Techniques *Discipline Techniques: Naughty Block *Other Techniques: Trivia My Future Transcripts #Kerr Family 2039 Halloween #Kerr Family 2039 Thanksgiving #Kerr Family 2039 Christmas My First Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Fink Family Revisited Profile *Parents: Bonnie and her husband Walter Gordon *Location: Brooklyn, NY, USA *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children (4 boys & 1 girl): #Lorenzo (age 13) #Nathan (age 12) #Charlotte (age 6) ~ she is the sweetest angel and loves her father and her stepmother Bonnie and especially Nathan. #Identical twins Mickey and Mikey (age 4) Synopsis Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Lorenzo and Brahm and Treat Jennings. Bonnie is married to a widowed father named Walter Gordon, making her Bonnie Fink-Gordon. His former wife died after his only daughter Charlotte was born. The twins menace Charlotte and Nathan, swear . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Chair *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Nathan now likes The Simpsons *Lorenzo can play the violin really well and is the member of the school orchestra Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Bonnie Fink's Wedding #Mickey and Mikey Fink are born #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas My Second Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Keys Family Profile: *Parents: Single mother Leanne (age 35) *Location: Hamilton, Waikato, New Zealand *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children (2 boys & 2 girls): #Marigold (age 14) ~ she is 100% well-behaved and she's the mother's helper #Tommy (age 11) ~ he is also 100% well-behaved #Gemma (age 5) - she is also 100% well-behaved. She was sent to hospital a year before Kendra's visit because of Donny. He whacked her on the head with a hammer, creating a large gash on her head. #Donny (age 3, he has the same brain mixed with Ice and Cloud Shiners) ~ he menaces Gemma, and Tommy, he attacks Marigold for being a mother's helper, he ruins holidays Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Kendra Lawson . Gemma (5) is a sweet Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pit & Toy Confiscation (for Donny) *Other Techniques used: Black Sheets, Reward Chart, Thought Box (for Marigold, Tommy and Gemma) Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Donny received nothing but coal in his stocking. Transcript Sample (Submission Reel) Marigold: "Gemma is the sweetest girl " My Future Transcripts #Donny attacks his sister Gemma with a hammer #Gemma Keys' 5th Birthday #Keys Family 2040 Christmas #Keys Family 2041 Anzac Day #Gemma Keys' Draw My Life My Third Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Jamison Family Profile *Parents: Single mother Kate, Daisy, Shona or Shola (age ) *Location: *Supernanny: *Children: Fraternal undecaplets (consisting of 8 boys and 3 girls) who are biological children and identical triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or septuplets (consisting of boys) who were adopted from Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Bermuda, Jamaica, Saint Lucia or Trinidad and Tobago #Identical triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or septuplets (age 12, 13, 14 or 15) ~ they are the worst behaved . The boys have the same brain mixed with Juan, Jose and Antonio Hudson, but far worse than that. They were adopted from Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Bermuda, Jamica, Saint Lucia, or Trinidad and Tobago #Fraternal undecaplets Kimmie (girl), (girl), (girl), (boy), (boy), (boy), (boy), (boy), (boy), (boy) and Kenny (boy) (age 10) ~ they are the sweetest angels. They are Kate, Daisy, Shona or Shola's biological children. Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Essay Order Trivia *In Christmas 2040, the identical truplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or septuplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings *The undecaplets have their own YouTube series called The Jamison Undecaplets Show *The identical triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or septuplets were expelled from : # for # for # for # for # for # for # for # for *Kimmie's favorite color is pink *Kenny's favorite color is dark green My Future Transcripts *The Jamison triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or septuplets throw a tantrum because they have to go to the optometrist *The Jamison Undecaplets' 10th Birthday *Jamison Family 2040 Halloween *Jamison Family 2040 Holiday Season *Jamison Family 2041 Vacation My First Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Truman Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile: *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father Sean Truman (age ) and his wife (age ) *Location: , South Africa *Supernanny: Therese Mundall *Children ( ): # (age 15) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave # (age 13) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave # Synopsis In this episode, Therese Mundall returns to South Africa to help the Truman Family from . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Essay Order (for Sean) Trivia Transcript Sample (Therese confronts Sean) Therese: "I " My Future Transcripts My Third Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Heathers Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish mother Elizabeth Heathers (age ) and her husband (age ) *Location: , Ireland *Supernanny: Lolly Frederick *Children (): # # Synopsis In this episode, Lolly Frederick returns to Ireland to help the Heathers Family from . Techniques Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts Category:Blog posts